Question of Christmas Coworkers
by awabblertoday
Summary: Leon has a quiz for Gibbs's team this Christmas. Somewhat McAbby; somewhat Tiva. Day 20/45


A/N: You can see how many of my Author's Notes are/probably will be around the same, and I may start to copy and paste them. Being said, it doesn't allow me to own any characters (unless stated otherwise) any more than normal. I'll admit, the title needs working. ?

Fandom: NCIS Pairing(s): somewhat Tim/Abby; somewhat Tony/Ziva Words: 1,995 Warning(s): This is Gibbs, Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby. That's the team.

A personal question quiz sweeps NCIS this holiday season in lieu of Secret Santa. Agents are to answer the questions to the fullest of their abilities. A computer will then read them and develop a percentage range of compatibility for each other member of their team.

of music most commonly listened to?

.

Tony looks at the screen. How is this personal? He is the only one around in the pen, as it is 4am. Slow dance He thinks back to his high school reunion. "Upbeat."

Ziva takes a gulp of her freshly made coffee in her apartment kitchen. "Music? This is stupid." She thinks about her favorite songs. "Energetic." She needs to get up and move.

Gibbs doesn't really listen to much music. Tony had the radio blaring in that corvette a while back. It was alright. "Cheerful."

It is 6am. Tim is already dancing to The Cupid Shuffle as he gets ready for work. He clicks on the quiz window and laughs to himself. "Dance."

Abby listens to all kinds of music, so she thinks about her top three. "White and Nerdy Teenagers . Grow Up. Punk Rock."

2.r u a gamer?

.

Tony simply blinks. "A gamer? Is that really such a thing? A Mario Gamer."

Ziva shakes her head when she returns from her shower. "Gamer I like the fighting, Tony even says too much. A fighting, racing gamer."

Gibbs returns from his shower and glances to the screen. He rolls his eyes. "No."

Tim grins wildly when he reads the question. "I play every game. I love the Grand Theft Auto games. Mario, arcade, Sims, karaoke, Spyro, racing Yes, yes and triple yes. I am a gamer and proud of it.'

Abby sighs as she waits for her ride. Her car battery has been dead for a while. "Ye no well, Tim got me into Sims, but I hate Grand Theft. I saw Tony playing Mario on his laptop once and I tried it. It was fun. Or Pokemon. Racing is fun, sometimes. It depends on the game."

was your favorite school subject?

Tony thinks carefully, as the main subjects he had in his last class consisted of Spanish and health. After which, he just caught a bit here and there. "Gym."

Ziva drums her fingers on her dashboard as she stares at the tablet to her side. She is stuck in traffic and is using the extra time to take the quiz. "I was in ROTC when I was in high school and that's basically dancing without the tune so, music."

Gibbs waits in traffic and glances at his laptop. There doesn't seem to be any chance of the cars picking up, so he grabs his computer and reads the next question. "I've always been fit and enjoy working out. I guess my favorite is gym."

Tim pulls into the CBI parking lot at 7am. Work starts at 7:45. Taking a swig of the coffee he picked up, he gets to work on the questions. "I never really was good in school aside from computer stuff. But even then I got in trouble for hacking. Then, I blew things up in science, I distracted the teacher to copy off other kids because I didn't study and I got really flustered whenever I had to give a speech in English. Can I just say recess?"

Abby is riding in a taxi. Her driver is taking a shortcut while she types away on her laptop. "That's a toss-up. I love typing and I love creating things. Computers."

background?

It is 7:30. Tony groans loudly at his couch. "I graduated high school, got in trouble after that and met Gibbs. I'm still learning."

Ziva finally pulls into the parking lot and writes an answer down before she has to go in. "I graduated high school then, because of my father, I had to go to "business". Apparently, it was better than college, but I'm glad I'm here instead now".

Gibbs isn't sure what to write. Since he is still in traffic, he settles on something. "Barely graduated but didn't show up to graduation, got into trouble, joined armed forces."

Tim walks into the pen, greeting a seemingly strung-out Tony. He shrugs and moves on to type more." After high school, I went to John Hopkins and then graduated from MIT."

Abby pulls into the parking lot right at 7:45. She looks down at her computer as she runs in and types a quick few words. "Full honors from Louisiana State and masters from Georgia State"

you have a special somebody?

Tony looks between the question and the clock. It is 8:15. Ziva is on her computer in her office space. Tim and Abby are on tablets and Gibbs just got in. "I think I may be starting to extend complex emotions for someone in particular".

Ziva looks out at her team, feeling rather uncomfortable. "Not yet, but my mind is racing."

Gibbs finally sits down at 8:30 with his tablet. "No."

Tim looks up at Abby then quickly looks away. "Maybe soon it'll be like it used to be."

Abby catches his eye for a split second then looks away hurriedly. "I think I might."

color?

Tony lets out a long, slow breath. Maybe things will cool down a bit. "Green like money, emeralds, outside I guess."

Ziva sinks into her chair and relaxes. "Bright blue."

Gibbs thinks about it then decides. "Raven black."

Tim looks around his desk. There is an indigo cup holder, a cobalt folder, cornflower pens, and his sapphire phone case "Blue?"

Abby takes no time at all. "Pink for breast cancer awareness."

on pandas?

Tony has to reread the question. It doesn't seem right. "Chinese black-and-white bears. They can climb."

Ziva blinks a few times then buckles down to write. "I dunno. They're like zebras but bears, right?"

Gibbs sighs and writes what he knows. "They are bears from China that eat bamboo. They seem to always want their independence. They're charming but mischievous."

Tim doesn't mind the weird question. "Um, okay. Ailuropoda malanoleuca. They mate a lot. They can be dangerous."

Abby smiles. "They are so adorable!"

ice cream flavor?

Tony scratches his head. It is now 9:30. There have been no cases, only mindless silent typing. "Obviously I love vanilla, but my favorite needs to be a little more complex. Like Vanilla Fudge Ripple."

Ziva taps her chin. She searches her mind, trying to think of her absolute favorite. "Cookies and Cream".

Gibbs hardly spends any time thinking it over. "Coffee."

Tim goes it over in his mind and eventually settles on two favorites. "Either butter pecan or mint chocolate chip."

Abby looks out the window and immediately decides. "Snowball."

or Night?

Tony thinks it out. During the day, he's got cases. During the night, he's got girls and parties. "Night."

Ziva thinks about the team and about her independent time. Most days are surrounded by gore and intrigue. Yet, most of their cases are solved by night, when most of them cut a bit loose. "Night".

Gibbs hardly looks at the question but answers before picking up his annoying ringing phone. "Night."

Tim and Abby don't put much thought into the question as they attempt to gather their things. "Night."

A case has risen. Gibbs and Tim head out to the crime scene while Tony and Ziva visit the victim's family. Abby stays put and calls the chief of San Fran's District 291. Gibbs and Ziva drive while Tim and Tony pull out their laptops and work on the next question.

motto would your iPod silhouette be?

It takes Tony a moment to look up exactly what the quiz is talking about. Once he figures it out, he thinks it over. "Be juvenile".

Tim thinks it over a moment then knows exactly what to put. "Be Yourself."

Abby has already thought about this before. "Be carefree."

When they arrive to the crime scene, Gibbs and Tim need to wait for the chief. Taking this time, Gibbs grabs his tablet and answers the question. "Be cynical."

Once Tony and Ziva make it to the house, Abby dials them. She informs them the family is on their way home from group grief counseling. Taking this time, Ziva answers hers. "Be creative."

would be the theme song to your life?

"'From Where You Are' by Lighthouse." Abby writes out immediately. "So soft with a powerful meaning."

"'Viva la Vida.' Coldplay." Gibbs knows exactly what it would be.

It is 2pm and the team has three suspects. Unfortunately, their attention is divided. "'Misery Business' by Paramore." Ziva has a thought on her quiz rather than her case.

"'Tearin' Us Apart' by Plain White T's". Tony writes it down quickly then runs to Ziva with an idea on how to catch the real bad guy. Lure him out, so to speak.

"'Friend Zone.' Your Favorite Martian." Tim has just enough time to write this out before unwillingly becoming bait to Tony's crazy plan.

many brothers and/or sisters do you have; have you had?

Abby writes. "I was given up for adoption but the family had a son too: Luca. Our parents were deaf, but that's the parents, not the brother."

It is now 4pm. The killer is caught and pizza has been passed out. No one has really touched their pizza and instead, they focus on the quiz.

"I have a younger sister Sarah. I love her." It's all Tim writes on the matter.

"I'm an only child. So, no brothers and no sisters." Gibbs writes.

"I have an older half brother named Ari," Ziva writes out. "And a little sister named Tali.

Tony shrugs. "I'm an only child."

or Pepsi?

"Plain?" Gibbs sighs. "I prefer coffee, but I guess Coke."

"Cherry Coke." Tim writes.

Ziva chooses neither. "Coffee."

"Caf-Pow." Abby is the second to choose neither.

Tony also dismisses either. "Tea".

is number one on your list of things to do before you die?

It is 5:48pm. The agents remain at their desks; Tony at his couch. None of them have said much of a word. They haven't had a drink in hours. Tim thinks hard about the question then finally has an answer.

"I know getting married isn't exactly a conquest, so I'll use my fall-back from when I was a kid. New food namer."

It takes Abby an extra fifteen minutes to answer. "I am going to catch the absolutely hugest wave in the Pacific."

It is 6:15 when Tony finally writes something down. "Lion tamer."

Gibbs is next to think of something. "It used to be billiards champion, but I am way past that. I, I want to get married again."

Ziva honestly cannot think of anything, since she had always thought of bucket lists to be stupid in her line of work. Finally, she decides on something. "A bomb destroyer!"

side of the bed do you sleep on?

Leon had dismissed the team hours ago. This quiz-testing has gotten incredibly addictive. Gibbs is the only one who even made a grunt or gesture in his (Vance's) direction. It is 9:50, but no one has really moved.

Abby doesn't need much time to think. "I sleep in a coffin."

Neither does Tim. "Left to look, right to lay."

Gibbs shrugs. "The couch."

Like Gibbs, Ziva believes this to be a trick question. "Middle."

Tony only shifts in his seat for the first time in hours. "I dunno. I just fall down and sleep."

flavor of muffins?

"Strawberry." Abby types out.

"Chocolate." Tim and Gibbs agree.

"Blueberry." Tony and Ziva agree.

kind of car?

"Town Car." Abby acknowledges a yawn but doesn't break eye contact with her device.

"Station Wagon." Tim also yawns but fails to notice.

"Black Hummer." Gibbs blinks his eyes.

"Tony's car." Ziva starts to dwell into the nether of her mind.

"My car." Tony types with a stifling yawn.

18.A nickname only your family (and maybe some friends) uses?

"Abs is a Gibbs thing. I love 4renschik, plus everyone calls me Abby. That's a nickname since my name is Abigail."

"I have had so many nicknames, mostly courtesy of Tony. Looking back, I like McDetail, McGeek, McGenius, McLovin, Probie Wan Kenobi and Probilicious."

"I've always liked Smokey and El Magnifico." Gibbs smirks.

Ziva thinks about it first. "Either all the Crazy Chick variations or when Gibbs calls me Ziver."

"They've called me That Italian Kid, Willard, Sex Machine and my personal favorite: Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

is your favorite candy?

"Slirrlws [meaning to write 'Skittles']" Abby writes slowly, falling asleep.

"Cgooxlaye [trying to write'Gibbscolate']" Tim slumps over his desk.

It is now 11:50pm. Gibbs sees the question as 'fantasy color.' Not understanding the question, he writes "BlVL Roibnbowq [shooting for 'Black rainbow']."

Ziva and Tony are still partially awake and determined to finish. Their favorite candy is the same. "M&Ms."

board game best describes your life?

This is the last question. It is 12:30am. Abby has forced herself to stay awake. She only makes out the words 'board game,' and types in "Pifyinaarrry [Pictionary]."

Tim and Gibbs are feeling the same way. Tim writes "Sorrrrrrry" and Gibbs writes "Yeivail persuit [Trivial Pursuit]."

The others are asleep when Ziva rereads her screen for the last time, finally understanding what it says. "strrtleshp [Battleship]."

It is now a little after one. Tony writes in his entry. "Clueeeeeee."

Leon Vance strolls into the pen at 7:30. It is Christmas Eve and he notices everyone asleep. He had gotten the results this morning around an hour ago. In the pen, Gibbs is holding an empty cup of coffee, asleep on his keyboard. Tony is curled in a ball on his desk and Ziva is slumped over her own. Abby and Tim are on the floor, hugging each other, on top of a pile of sweatshirts and winter jackets. Vance clears his throat loudly, alerting the team.

"I'm up!" Tony shouts, stumbling off the desk.

The others wake up then. Gibbs is a mess and Ziva falls back into her chair. Abby and Tim look at their predicament and blush with soft smiles. They pick themselves up and Leon purses his lips.

"You are all dysfunctional and wild and dangerous. That's a good thing for this team. You all need each other. And, I'm not holding it against anyone if you'd prefer to date within the agency." He continues eyes focusing on Tim and Abby, and then on Tony and Ziva. "You've all matched up and there'll be no splitting up this team any time soon. You all can go home now. Merry Christmas."

.

[][][][][][] Yeah . Sorry if it seems out of character at some points. I just wanted to do a questionnaire for some reason. (shrugs). Hope you liked it. [][][][]  



End file.
